


No Scrubs

by cero_ate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't wait for her prince to rescue her</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Scrubs

When she escaped, she did it on her own. A moment of distraction, acccess to some material she shouldn’t have gotten, and she’d managed to incapacitate the orderly and sneak out on her own. She didn’t know what to expect from there, but she was relieved there was something new to expect was enough for her. She knew what she needed to do, needed to get clothes beyond the nurse’s scrubs that she’d stolen, needed to find shelter while she got stronger, needed to leave this place where they knew her.

She got as far as the library and stopped there to rest. Found her way to the fantasy section, found a book of fairy-tales, and eventually put them down. They were too silly for words. All those women waiting for men to come rescue them. Why didn’t they ever just rescue themselves? Why was it only the men who had power? Why didn’t the women just toss them over? She liked the idea of Beauty and the Beast, where at least it was the woman’s choice what happened. She wished Belle had had more spine, why did she come back? Why didn’t she tell the Beast to go to hell when he let her go? She would have. She liked the fact she rescued herself. She wanted the true love thing, but only if she could be a partner, not a play-toy.

She’d never imagined, and she was very imaginitive, a prince coming to rescue her. She knew she’d have to rescue herself. She hoped that she’d be able to stay out, stay aware this time, but even if she got locked up again, she knew she was the one who’d have to get herself out.

But for now, she needed some sleep. This had been a very busy day.


End file.
